


Loved ones

by captainhurricane



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved ones

The thing is, Snow had expected to have children at some point. Had wanted them but rarely more than she had wanted to keep her job and continue taking care of Fabletown. She certainly hadn’t planned to become a mother the way she did but now, as she cooks in their spacious kitchen, she smiles as she looks at her frolicking cubs outside. They’re learned to shift rather well between their human and wolf-forms, their giggles switching to high-pitched winces and growls.

”Take it easy, kids!” Snow shouts out of the open window when one of them tackles the other too hard on the ground. A breeze runs past them, ruffling hair and fur alike and with it comes a soft whisper of Mama? Snow’s heart clenches painfully and she has to take a deep breath.

 

”I’m here,” she murmurs to her last child, the little ghost wind. It comes through the window and caresses her cheek before it’s gone again. Snow sniffles and continues cutting vegetables, meat already simmering under a huge pot. She’s deep into her thoughts that she doesn’t hear footsteps on the wooden floor and yelps when two bare, muscled arms connected to a sleepy, muscled husband wrap around her waist from behind.

 

”Bigby!” She scolds but he grumbles into her ear and kisses her shoulder. And Snow just melts, pushing her knife away from her hands.

”You look radiant this morning,” Bigby murmurs. He’s a huge, warm presence against Snow, his embrace as safe as it ever is. He smells like the forest.

”And you need a shave,” Snow counters but turns her head, accepts a sleepy, scruffy kiss. Bigby grins and nuzzles her neck, making her shiver. She slaps his hand with hers but he only squeezes tighter.

 

”You smell good, Snow. Have I ever told you that?” Bigby murmurs. Snow huffs.

”Yes. More than a few times, wolf man.” Bigby chuckles, kisses her neck again.

”You don’t intend to let go, do you?” Snow asks, turns her head again but only sees a mess of brown hair.

”I’m comfortable,” Bigby’s muffled answer comes, along with another kiss. Snow flushes, rubs her cheek.

”I need to continue cooking, you oaf, get off.”

”Nah, I’d rather kiss you, Mrs Wolf,” Bigby says and withdraws, but only to grab her hips and turn her around.

 

Snow laughs against his mouth as he kisses her, tasting like the forest after the rain.

“The kids are gonna come inside anytime, Mr Wolf,” she says, pinches his nose. He wrinkles it but there is amusement in his eyes. 

“The cubs do know where they came from,” Bigby says and gets another pinch for his troubles. He kisses her in revenge, swallows her laughter in a kiss that leaves her bare toes curling and her body shivering.


End file.
